1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paper splicer incorporated in an information recording apparatus to be used in the field of information processing technology such as, for example, line printers represented by a laser beam printer, a type drum line printer, and so on.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
The laser beam printer has been developed in answer to demands for high speed processing of informations. It has a printing speed of 6,000 to 10,000 lines per minute and is capable of printing a carton of standard format paper in about 30 minutes.
On the other hand, however, the printer has such a disadvantage that, at present, it requires three to four minutes for splicing the last end of the preceding paper and the forward end of the subsequently supplied paper, hence the splicing time is fairly long in comparison with the printing speed and the efficiency in use of the high speed printer should inevitably lower.